Frequently there is a need for a joint with which a tumbling motion is attainable, in particular, a spatial tumbling track with only one degree of freedom. For this purpose, a ball joint is suitable with its three degrees of freedom, two of which, however, must be cancelled in a targeted manner. To attain a tumbling motion, a ball joint can, for example, be used in whose joint ball surface two independent grooves are provided, in which two stationary guide pins or rollers engage that are supported at the joint housing. When movement occurs, these force the ball joint onto a predefined track so that it is possible to subject a part connected to the ball joint to a desired spatial movement.
The solution is, however, very costly because it is expensive to form the grooves by milling and if necessary grinding, and also to produce and assemble the guide finger. Furthermore, the double forced guidance requires high manufacturing tolerances.